oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Witamy w Sentaku Akademi!
Informacja Witam was wszystkich, z tej strony Ptysieł i przychodzę do was z, a jakże, opowiadaniem, które, mam nadzieję, przybliży wam trochę Sentaku Akademi, oraz jej uczniów! Główną bohaterką jest studentka piątego roku, jednak w opowiadaniu dopiero rozpoczyna naukę w szkole. Pozdrawiam was wszystkich i zapraszam do czytania! Opowiadanie nie ma ograniczeń, gdyż nie ma tutaj przekleństw, przemocy, ani niczego, co mogłoby być jakkolwiek złe, zapraszam do czytania! ^^ Opowiadanie 'Prolog' Obudziłam się. Moje oczy ciągle się kleiły i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby miały przestać, a przynajmniej nie w najbliższej przyszłości. Spojrzałam spokojnie na budzik. Szybko zerwałam się z łóżka, zauważywszy, że do rozpoczęcia zajęć zostało mi zaledwie dziesięć minut. Szybko udałam się do łazienki, aby się ubrać, byłam świadoma tego, że nie zdążę już na śniadanie, więc postanowiłam, że po prostu wezmę jakiś batonik, który ostatnio kupiłam. Szybko ubrałam się w swój mundurek szkolny i rozczesałam swoje włosy. Nie należały do długich, więc nie musiałam martwić się o to, że zajmie mi to dużo czasu. Spojrzałam na zegarek, a moim uczą ukazała się godzina 7:53. Chwyciłam za batonik i zbiegłam na dół. Nazywam się Usumi Arisava i mam dziewiętnaście lat, a to jest mój pierwszy dzień w Sentaku Akademi. 'Rozdział pierwszy' Dobiegłam pod klasę wraz z wpół zjedzonym batonikiem w ręku. Po spojrzeniu na zegarek zauważyłam, że zostały mi jeszcze całe cztery minuty. Gdybym się uparła, to mogłabym pobiec na stołówkę, ale to byłoby już zbytnio ryzykowne, zwłaszcza, że nie byłam jedyną osobą, która czekała pod klasą, a ta sprawiała wrażenie raczej dosyć, cóż, licznej. Zabrałam się ponownie za jedzenie batonika. Tym razem już się tak nie śpieszyłam jak poprzednio, nie chciałam się zachłysnąć, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Wbrew pozorom zależy mi jeszcze na życiu, pomimo tego, że byłam świadoma, iż będąc tutaj, moje ciało jest po prostu martwe. Zaczęłam się martwić o to, że rodzice je zauważą, a jak wrócę na ziemię, to nie do mojego kochanego pokoiku, a do zimnej trumny. Jedyną osobą, której powiedziałam o tym gdzie będę i co będę robić, jest mój współlokator i przyjaciel – Michael. Aktualnie to właśnie on pilnuje, aby moje ciało spokojnie sobie leżało tam gdzie leży i nigdzie się stamtąd nie ruszało. Wydawał się być bardzo zaskoczony jak mu powiedziałam, a jeszcze bardziej jak dowiedział się, że nie żartowałam, ale, no cóż, takie życie… Zauważyłam, że niemalże wszyscy są tak samo, a nawet bardziej, skrępowani i nieśmiali jak ja. Było wprawdzie parę osób charyzmatycznych, jednak większość była onieśmielona taką ilością nieznajomych twarzy, podczas kiedy często wczoraj jeszcze byli razem z rodziną. Moje myśli szybko się pozbierały, kiedy tylko usłyszałam dzwonek i zorientowałam się, że zostało mi jeszcze trochę batonika. Przecież nie będę go jadła na lekcji, a czekolada stopi się, jeżeli będzie w plecaku! Wepchnęłam go szybko do ust i zaczęłam żuć. Moje zaskoczenie, a zarazem przerażenie było gigantyczne, kiedy jakiś wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna przede mną stanął i się na mnie patrzył. Otworzył drzwi do klasy i do niej wszedł. Chciałam zwrócić mu uwagę, że przecież nie wolno, ale byłam zbytnio onieśmielona, aby to zrobić. „Nie wchodzicie?” – Usłyszałam w końcu z jego ust. Jego głos był bardzo miły i łagodny. Wszyscy lekko speszeni nie wiemy co robić, więc większość z nas stoi w miejscu. Czułam się jak idiotka będąc ustawioną w parach, jak w podstawówce, jednak z tego co nam mówiono, to właśnie tego od nas oczekują. - …A… nauczyciel? – Zebrałam się na odwagę i wypowiedziałam to zdanie, na co mężczyzna po chwili zaniósł się śmiechem. - Jak widzicie – jestem! A więc? Mam na was czekać jeszcze trochę dłużej, czy w końcu zechcecie wejść? – Usłyszałam, po czym zbledłam. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, byłam pewna, że jest jednym z uczniów. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nie nosi mundurka tak jak wszyscy. Nigdy nie czułam się tak zażenowana. Parę osób zaczęło się śmiać, pomimo tego, że bez wątpienia wszyscy byli dorośli. Nauczyciel jednak bardzo szybko nas uciszył poprzez podniesienie głosu i wykrzyknięcie słowa „cisza”. Było to tak donośne, że aż rozeszło się po całym korytarzu. Wszyscy zamilkli, po czym zgodnie weszliśmy za nim do klasy. Niespokojnie zaczęłam szukać numeru 121, który posiadałam. Usiadłam w długiej ławce, z lewej strony, w czwartym rzędzie. Siedziałam dosłownie obok ściany. Nie musiałam długo czekać, aby ktoś usiadł obok mnie. Zauważyłam niskiego, blondwłosego chłopaka. Sprawiał wrażenie miłego, ale na pewno zaliczał się do kategorii osób pulchnych, a nawet bardzo pulchnych. Wyglądał na młodszego ode mnie, jednak wątpię, aby taki był, pewnie po prostu tak wyglądał. Spojrzał się na mnie przez chwilę. Na jego policzkach można było zauważyć lekko rumieńce. Szybko jednak odwrócił się zawstydzony. Najwyraźniej był jeszcze bardziej nieśmiały jak ja. Lekcja, cóż, była bez wątpienia inna niż wszystkie. Zdecydowanie miałam wrażenie, że trwa dłużej niż przeciętna godzina lekcyjna, a już z pewnością przekazywano nam dużo więcej informacji niż w moich poprzednich szkołach. Byłam uradowana kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek na przerwę. Momentalnie wstałam, ale wzrok nauczyciela skutecznie ściągnął mnie na ziemię. Powiadomił nas o projekcie, który mamy wykonać z osobą obok nas. Numer pierwszy z numerem drugim, trzeci z czwartym, i tak dalej. Celem projektu miała być, jak się okazało, integracja i zdobycie nowych przyjaciół. Spojrzałam się mimowolnie na chłopaka, który wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zamknięty w sobie niż poprzednio. Nie do końca wiedziałam co powinnam zrobić, jednak szybko dotarł do mnie fakt, że chłopak po prostu nie zacznie pierwszy rozmowy, był za bardzo nieśmiały na to. Przywitałam się z nim więc grzecznie, na co ten jedynie odpowiedział mi większym rumieńcem, oraz cichym „cześć”, przy którym wypowiadaniu zająkał się dodatkowo. Teraz, kiedy oboje staliśmy, zauważyłam jak bardzo niski jest. Nie jestem przesadnie wysoką dziewczyną, mam mniej niż metr siedemdziesiąt, pomimo tego jednak chłopak był ode mnie wyraźnie niższy. Nie wiem nawet czy miał 165cm. Chwilę staliśmy tak w ciszy, aż ten wyciągnął jakąś małą karteczkę i mi ją podał. Był napisany na niej numer 26. - To mój numer pokoju. – powiedział. – Przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj, aby zrobić ten projekt. – Dodał. Wzięłam od niego karteczkę, po czym ten wyszedł z klasy. Był dużo pewniejszy siebie niż sprawiał wrażenie, pomimo tego jednak zdążyłam zauważyć, że strasznie się przy tym stresował. Wyszłam za nim z klasy, aby zapytać się go, o której mam do niego przyjść, jednak zgubiłam go w tłumie. Byłam jednak spokojna, gdyż przecież na kolejnej lekcji także siedzimy razem, więc mogę go spokojnie zapytać. Ruszyłam więc korytarzem, starając się zapamiętać równocześnie drogę, jak i pokoje, które mijam. Początkowo patrzyłam czujnie na ludzi wokół mnie, jednak po chwili zajęłam się jedynie, że tak się wyrażę, „podziwianiem widoków”. Nagle poczułam, że na kogoś wpadłam. Upadek był bolesny, upadłam na swoje kluczyki od pokoju, do których, niestety, przyczepiłam breloczek w kształcie gwiazdy, która jak na złość wbiła się w moje pośladki. Syknęłam lekko z bólu, jednak po chwili zaczęłam ogarniać sytuację. Właśnie wpadłam na kogoś, kogo w dodatku nie znam. Podniosłam głowę, trochę bardziej, bardziej, zauważyłam go. Zdążył już wstać. Na jego widok pisnęłam i odsunęłam się jak najszybciej tylko mogłam. Wyglądał jak jakieś monstrum, chociaż słowo „trup” byłoby tutaj bardziej trafnym określeniem. Był koszmarnie blady, jego karnacja wyglądała tak, jakby nie żyłby już od jakichś paru miesięcy, a jego twarz, czy też chociażby sylwetka temu nie ustępywała. Przerażająco chudy, przerażająco wysoki, przerażająco poważny. Miałam wrażenie, że morduje mnie wzrokiem, co był jeszcze bardziej przerażające, gdyż po prostu nie miał oczu.